


Does He Love You?

by teamchasez



Category: NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF, Tony Stewart - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: These two women love the same man. One has his name, the other only a few nights. Can he really love them both?





	Does He Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back in 2009. Based off the song, "Does He Love You" by Reba and Linda Davis.

Rachel Stewart leaned against her husband’s orange race car behind her. She was surrounded by the crew guys. A few were talking about the car and the way the track was, adjustments to make if necessary. Others were crowed around her husband, joking and laughing. A smile crossed her face as she took in the site of her husband’s smile. 

Her smile faded as she watched Tony pull the female tire changer, Shawna, to him. He wrapped an arm around her, laughing. She watched when he dropped his arm that she didn’t move away. She stood close to him.

She knew her husband was sleeping with her. She knew that for awhile, but she didn’t question him about. She just pretended she didn’t know. It took her awhile to catch on. He started leaving early for the shop, coming home late, even without it being chase races. Would proved the worst, was when he left her, he had a smile on his face.

Sure he would tell her that he loved her that he wished he could stay home with her and just lay in bed. Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe it was a show, she didn’t know. 

But when she called the shop and he wasn’t there, she knew that he was lying in Shawna’s arms. If he’s not at home, that’s where he wants to be; in his lovers arms.

She wondered how many others knew about the affair. But how many of them kept quiet because it was Tony. She didn’t know, but she’s seen the looks that they gave her. Some filled with pity and sadness, others filled with a little bit of anger blaming her for pushing Tony away.

“Hey Hun, why are you by yourself?” Tony grabbed her arm, spinning her around to him. He kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled away he gave her a smile. “I just want to strip your clothes off and take you right here on my car,” he growled.

“Tony!” Rachel blushed and looked at the ground. She heard a few chuckles from the crew, letting her know that they heard. “Well, if you be good during the race, we can be naughty right after the race,” she winked at him.

“Such a tease,” Tony kissed her again, holding her close to him. 

****

Shawna took her helmet off after she climbed back over the pit wall after they just sent Tony away with four fresh Goodyear tires and fuel. She wiped the sweat with the sleeve of her uniform. 

“Here,” Ira-Jo Hussey handed her a bottle of water. “Need to stay hydrated, it’s a killer day.” 

“Thanks,” Shawna took a long gulp from the beverage. Once she was done, she leaned her head back and poured it over her face. ‘God, it’s hot out,’ she groaned in relief as the cold water hit her face. Tossing the empty water bottle in the trash can that was conveniently located behind their pit box, she looked up at guys sitting on the wagon. Their crew chief, Greg Zipadelli was sitting next to the car chief, Jason Shapiro. Tonja Koons, the scorer, was sitting on the end. She showed Tony’s lap times to Jason and Greg. 

Her eyes fell onto the blonde sitting behind the three team members. She wondered what it would be like to be a driver’s wife. How it would feel to be the one he would kiss before getting in the car and be the one he wanted to see afterwards? How it would feel to be one of the envies on the other side of the fence. She loved her job on the crew. She loved being a tire changer and wouldn’t want it any other way, but she couldn’t help but wonder.

Shawna looked away when Rachel caught her looking. Moving back up towards pit wall, she put her eyes back on the track and watched as the cars drove around the front stretch. She knew that Rachel knew about their affair. She was waiting to be called out upon. It surprised her when Rachel had said nothing, but she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Tony always rushed home from the shop to his wife. He was always so happy to leave and be with her. He smiled when his cell phone went off with her special ring tone. Photos of her graced his desk at the shop. She was the one standing next to him with his championship trophies. She was in all of his winning pictures, granted she was too, and they only noticed her because she was a female. But she didn’t stand out like the wife did.

He gave her his name. What more could he do for her? Everyone would recognize her as a Stewart. His name, which was worth so much, was now a part of her. Who would give that up?

“It’s not fair,” Shawna muttered. She’d never see Tony’s face in the early morning light. She would never wake up next to him in his arms to start the day. He couldn’t spend the night. 

“You have everything, his name, his mornings, his daytimes, everything. I only get a few of his nights. That should be good for something.”

 

****

 

Rachel knew that Shawna was looking at her but didn’t let on. She turned her eyes back out onto the track, watching the orange Chevrolet roll by the start/finish line in 7th place.

“These tires made a huge difference,” Tony radioed. “Great stop by the way guys. Way to hustle,” he told them, trying to keep them motivated. “Way to give it everything you had. Keep that up the rest of the race and well blow them all away.”

“Alright cheerleader,” Zippy radioed. “Going green this time by. Let us know about the tires after you’ve had a couple of race laps on them, not caution laps,” he chuckled.

“10-4 but don’t be surprised if the next time I come around Ill be fighting for the lead!” 

Rachel listening quietly to her husband’s radio. She wondered if there was an underlying meaning. Since Tony couldn’t come right out and acknowledge Shawna, that this was something that no one mistook for anything else, but they knew the real meaning behind his words.

“Does he love you?” Rachel whispered, staring back at the tire changer.

Shawna felt Rachel’s eyes back on her and she turned around and glanced atop the pit box. Sure enough, Rachel was looking at her. She knew she brought this on herself, but she couldn’t help him. She loved that man in the race car.

”Does he love you?” Shawna said to herself as she sat on pit wall, one leg bent in front of her.

A smile grew on Rachel’s face, remembering the private celebration her and Tony had after his last win at Daytona. She felt a blush creep up her neck. He had proved in so many ways that he loved her.

“Like he loves me?” Rachel countered.

Shawna turned her attention back on the track. There were a little past halfway. Tony had a good car. If everything went their way, they could win this thing. She grinned, remembering her and Tony’s celebration at the shop. She blushed every time she passed chassis #134. That car would always hold special memories for her. She knew that he and Rachel never did anything like that. He had told her.

“Like he loves me?” Shawna asked.

When he had a bad day, Rachel knew how to make him feel better. He used to be unapproachable after a terrible race or a race where they didn’t finish where they should have. She would take him back to the coach, turn off all phones and alarms, lock the doors and pull him to the bedroom. 

Shawna wondered when he would come over to her house again. She didn’t know if Tony knew that Rachel knew. If he knew, would he come over more or less? She loved it when he came over during one of North Carolinas rain storms. They would lay in bed, the window open, the wind blowing the curtains, and the rain coming down on the roof. It was so romantic, just the two of them. She would snuggle in his side; his arms would be wrapped tightly around her. She never doubted anything with Tony, until now.

“Are you thinking of her?”

Rachel watched Tony’s car come down pit road and stop in the pits and the crew jump over and start the pit stop. Her eyes glued to the front tire changer. She knew when her and Tony were alone, in the quiet house, they would talk about what they wanted from life, what the future could bring them, his fears, his hopes, his desires, his fantasies.

”Does he whisper those to you too?” She wondered.

Shawna high-fived the crew as they saw Tony get out ahead of the 48 car. They jumped back over the wall, taking their helmets off. She wiped the sweat from her brow.

”Great stop guys!” Tony called over the radio.

Shawna did an involuntary shiver, hearing his voice. She hoped they won today. Then Tony would come over. She wondered where they would make love this time; maybe in Zippy’s office on his desk. She giggled imagining the horrified look on Tony’s face if she mentioned that to him. 

‘That would be one of my fantasies, Tony,’ She told herself. They talked about fantasies and where they wanted to have sex; sometimes fulfilling them. ‘Does he do that with you?’

‘Does he love you, like he’s been loving me?’ They both wondered looking at each other.

***

_*flashback*_

_“Tony stop,” Shawna giggled as Tony kissed her neck. They were sitting on her couch a movie playing on the television, but Tony had other ideas._

_“I can’t help it baby, I need you,” Tony whispered, turning her head towards him, capturing her lips. He snaked his arms around her and down the hem of her shirt, he quickly removed it._

_Shawna shivered as his finger tips touched her bare skin. She pulled his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss momentarily. Her hands running over his chest, exploring._

_Tony removed her bra, freeing her breasts. He broke the kiss, smiling in appreciation as his head dipped and captured a nipple in his mouth. He sucked and gently nibbled, while squeezing and caressing the other nipple bringing it to a taunt peak._

_“Oh Tony,” Shawna moaned, arching her back. She sighed in pleasure as he switched breasts, giving the same loving to it as he had the other. She traced her fingers down his stomach, over his jeans, cupping him through the denim._

_Tony’s breath caught when she touched him. He moaned as she unzipped his jeans and slipped her hand inside, touching him without a barrier. “Oh baby,” he whispered and reached out tugging her shorts down._

_She lifted her hips as he took her shorts and underwear off in one motion. Not wanting to be ahead of him, she pushed his jeans down and he stepped out of them. She grinned seeing his erection. She leaned forward from her sitting position on the couch and took him into her mouth._

_“Damn, girl,” Tony hissed, his fingers tangling in her head as he helped her set a pace. “Oh God,” his eyes clenched shut as he started thrusting into her mouth. He was nearing his release when he stopped her._

_“I want you,” he whispered, his eyes dark brown with desire. He pushed her back on the couch and climbed atop her. He positioned himself at her entrance and eased himself home._

_Sha groaned and rose up to meet him, her legs wrapping around his waist as they started moving together._

_Later they lay tangled later in the sheets on her bed. After finishing on the couch, they had brought themselves to the bedroom, where they fell in a tangle once more._

_“I was thinking about moving up in the ranks,” Shawna told him after a few minutes of silence. She played with the chest hairs on his chest._

_“How so?” Tony asked sleepily, lazily drawing circles on her back with his fingers._

_“Well, eventually I want to become crew chief. I mean, I don’t want to take over Zippy’s job, but I can learn a lot from him and when its time, I might be able to get a job on another team.”_

_“I’m sure Zippy will be happy to help you,” Tony told her. “I believe you can do it.”_

_“You can?” Shawna sat up. She was half expecting him to laugh at her for her dream or be mad at her for wanted to go to another team._

_“Yes, I do,” Tony opened his eyes, looking at her. “Sha, baby, you can do anything you put your mind to. If you want to be a crew chief, I believe you can do it. If you need help in anyway, let me know and I’ll be happy to help you.”_

_“Tony, you’re the sweetest guy I know,” Shawna said as she kissed him._

_*end flashback*_

 

****

 

_*flashback*_

_“You miss me today?” Tony asked, holding his hands behind his back._

_“I did, honey,” Rachel smiled at her husband, putting the knife she was using to cut potatoes down. “What are you hiding from me?” She asked trying to see around him but he kept moving. “Tell me,” she pleaded, giving her best pouting look._

_“Alright, don’t look at me like that!” He produced the flowers behind his back to her. “You know I can’t stand that look.”_

_“Oh, honey they are beautiful!” Rachel gushed taking them and sniffing them. She quickly put them in a vase and added water. She sat them in the middle of the table. “They are gorgeous!”_

_“Not as gorgeous as you,” Tony wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to him. He kissed the side of her neck softly, causing his wife to giggle._

_“You know that tickles,” Rachel turned in his arms._

_“Considering it payback for the pouting look,” Tony winked and ducked his head, kissing her neck again._

_“I do it because I know it works,” Rachel giggled arching her neck as he kissed the underside of his jaw and finally her lips. She snaked her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the curls at the nape of his neck._

_“I love you, Rach,” Tony whispered breaking the kiss._

_“And I love you,” Rachel leaned her forehead against his. “Let’s say we forget supper right now and start in on desert?” She grinned suggestively._

_“Baby, you were reading my mind!” Tony picked Rachel up in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom. He laid her in the middle of the bed and climbed up, leaning over her. He leaned down, capturing her lips, his hands pushing her shirt up._

_“In a hurry aren’t we?” Rachel laughed softly, sitting up removing her shirt and bra._

_“Yes,” Tony leaned down taking a nipple in his mouth, gently sucking on it and nibbling. When he was satisfied with that one, he switched peaks. As he was giving her breasts attention, his hand trailed down her stomach over her jeans, rubbing her center through the material._

_“Tony,” Rachel mumbled running her fingers through his short locks, holding him closer to her breasts. Her legs fell open, allowing him more access._

_Tony fumbled with the button and unzipped her jeans. He pushed them down her legs when she lifted her hips. He grinned when she kicked them the rest of the way off. He let go of her breasts, kissing his way down to her center. He inserted two fingers quickly in her, noticing how wet she was._

_“I want you Tony,” Rachel whispered as she clutched the sheets. “Oh Tony…mmmm…” She moaned she felt him lick and suck on her clit. “Oh God Tony.”_

_“You like that?” Tony whispered as he continued to work his fingers in and out._

_“Oh God yes….feels…so…good,” Rachel moaned arching her hips. “Tony…”_

_“That’s it baby, come for me,” Tony moved his fingers faster, he sucked harder, his tongue flicking over her clit._

_“Oh Tony,” Rachel clenched her eyes shut as she went over the edge._

_Tony quickly lapped up her juices, kissing his way back up. He kissed her mouth, posing himself at her entrance. He pushed forward slowly, but Rachel moved her hips up, taking him all in._

_“Oh God, Rachel,” Tony moaned as he moved himself within his wife. He picked up the pace, and before long, they both fell over the edge of their climax. He removed himself from deep within her, tucking her in his side. He kissed her temple._

_“I love you,” He whispered._

_“I love you,” Rachel snuggled against him._

_“You’re the only one for me. There’s no one else that comes close,” he told her, tightening his hold on her._

_“I knew you were the only one for me when I first saw you,” Rachel told him. She knew he was lying. She knew he had Shawna. Why wouldn’t he just tell her about the other woman?_

_‘What was the point in trying to deceive me?’ She wondered as she felt Tony’s body relax as he fell asleep. ‘Maybe I’m deceiving myself by not telling him that I know?’_

_*end flashback*_

 

****

“Hey Sha,” Rachel called as they were loading up the gear in the pit box. The race was over, Tony came home in 4th, not a win, but it was good for the points. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Uhm, sure,” Shawna walked over to Rachel. “What did you need?” She asked worried. Was she gonna let her have it for sleeping with her husband? She wouldn’t call her out in front of everyone, would she?

“I think we know what this is about,” Rachel started, trying to hold her temper in. She couldn’t lose her temper, not out here in front of everyone and cause a big scene. That was something that Tony didn’t need. She wouldn’t jeopardize him or his team with bad publicity.

“We do,” Shawna told her softly, looking down. ‘What are you looking down for,’ she scolded herself. ‘You should not be ashamed! You love this man!’

“I know what’s been going on. I know it’s been going on for awhile now,” Rachel told her quietly. She saw the team looking at them. Moving slowly, making themselves appear busy so they wouldn’t miss anything that happened between them or to jump in if need be.

“I know he’s your husband, Rachel, but I love him. He makes me feel so wonderful,” Shawna let a smile creep across her face. “No one has every made me feel like this before.”

“I have everything to lose in this, Shawna. I love my husband. I have since the first day we meet. I know how you feel. He makes me feel the same way. I don’t know if it’s possible, but each day, I love him more and more. With your relationship I lose my life, my reason for living, my home, my husband…”

Shawna thought about it. She was right. Rachel had more to lose in this than she did. What did she have to lose? Maybe her job, but that was just this team, there are forty-two others that might need a tire changer or even a pit crew member. “I really don’t have anything to gain"

 

***

 

“Honey I’m gonna take a quick shower and then we can head to the airport,” Tony called as he opened the door. He figured his wife would be back in the couch by now, packing. “I’m just about—“He looked up and saw Shawna sitting on the coach. “What are you doing here?” He whispered.

“Waiting for you,” Shawna stood up.

“Where’s Rachel? I don’t want her seeing you in here,” He looked around not seeing Rachel, but she could be walking towards the couch at this very minute.

“Who do you think let her in?” Rachel walked out of the bedroom.

“Rach!” Tony looked at his wife to Shawna, then back to his wife. “What’s going on?”

“Why don’t you tell us?” Rachel asked him.

“T...tell you wh…what, honey?” Tony stammered.

“I think you know,” Shawna looked at him expectantly.

“Uhm,” Tony didn’t know what to say. It was obvious his wife knew about Shawna, but he didn’t want to come out and admit it.

“I wanna know something Tony,” Rachel asked him quietly. “Do you love her, like you love me?”

“Do you think of her,” Sha asked. “When you’re holding me?”

“Do you whisper your fantasies in her ear, like you do mine?” Rachel inquired. “Do you love her like you’ve loved me all these years?” 

“Rach…” Tony whispered looking at his wife. He did love her. But Sha, he loved her too.

“Who’s it gonna be Tony?” Shawna stood beside Rachel. “Me?”

“Or me?” Rachel asked softly.


End file.
